


Break Your Walls

by httpsashtrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean Sings, Dean Winchester Has Anxiety, Dean can dream, Dean is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Football Player Dean, Glee au!, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Castiel, Sarcastic Castiel, Singing, it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: Follow the story of Dean Winchester on his journey once he joins the Glee club! He realizes that there's a lot more to people that what one may think. The "freaks" of the school become his closest friends. Especially the sarcastic and short tempered, Castiel Novak. Watch Dean do things like question his sexuality, face his fears, and well, sing his heart out and break down his walls.





	

Wow.. High school. He'd always imagined himself here when he was younger. He was so excited in those days. The hell was wrong with him? He hates it here!

 

Dean Winchester walks through the double doors and down the hallways, flashing charming smiles at girls and dapping off the guys. He pulls his letterman jacket tighter around him when a breeze from the August air whips past him when he walks out towards Lawrence High School's football field. The leaves are falling, and the football season just started. He walks into the locker room, and a chorus of other teenage boys greeting him hits his ears immediately.

 

"Hey, brother," Benny nudges his shoulder.

 

Dean grins. "Hey, Benny. How was Louisiana?"

 

"Awesome as usual," Benny says. "Ready to get back to the good stuff?"

 

"Of course," Dean answers. "We're gonna kick some ass this year."

 

Bobby Singer, the coach, walks in as he adjusts his ball cap. "Welcome back, ya idjits."

 

The team laughs.

 

 

 

Dean starts walking down the empty hallway, his earbuds in. His hands are shoved in his pockets, and he starts humming "One" by Metallica quietly. He sees a sign up on the main bulletin board:

****

**_Do you like to sing?_ **

**_Are you too afraid to do it on your own?_ **

**_Join Lawrence High's newest club:_ **

**_Break Your Walls_ **

**_Lawrence High's Glee Club!_ **

**_Sign Below!_ **

 

Dean instantly picks up the pen and starts signing his name _D-E-A._ Then he stops. He thinks about what other people will think about him. He'll be kicked off the football team for sure. A quarterback singing and dancing around a stage like some kind of fairy is unheard of! He'll never live that down.

 

A boy wearing all black suddenly stands too close to him. His hair is black with blue tips. Dean realizes that his eyes match the color. The boy smiles a little at him, a lip ring glinting in the light. He picks up the pen Dean discarded and writes on the line below his:

 

**Castiel Novak**

 

"You should sign up, you know," Castiel tells him.

 

"Nah. That isn't me. Do you even know who I am?" Dean answers quickly.

 

"Yes I do. Of course I do," he smiles again. "Hello Dean."

 

"Uh, hi.." Dean rubs the back of his neck, looking down.

 

"I'm Cas," the boy says. "Nice to meet you."

 

"Same here," Dean replies, shifting on his feet. Cas laughs.

 

"Hey, you shouldn't hide your face like that," he says quietly. "You're too pretty for that. Seriously. I don't mean it in a weird way. Please don't throw me in the dumpster," he adds quickly. "Your eyes look brighter when you're confident."

 

By the time Dean looks back up, Castiel is walking off. He's confused. A few other jocks come walking towards Castiel with Slushies in their hands. Dean can hear the darker teenager's gasp merely seconds before they empty the contents of their cups all over him.

 

"Assbutts!" Castiel exclaims, stomping his boot to the ground before storming off, shaking his hair out. Some chunks of ice and syrup fly off the strands. All Dean can do is turn on his heel and quickly walk off.

 

 

 

Charlie runs up to her friend. She rolls her eyes when she can practically see the flames burning from Castiel.

 

"Whoa there, Hades, what's going on?" she asks. Thankfully, they're outside when Castiel growls in anger.

 

He takes a breath. "I'm cool, it's cool."

 

She laughs. "Having you watch that movie was the greatest thing that's ever happened to you."

 

He shrugs. "Yeah, pretty much."

 

"Come on, my little Lucifer. Let's get you cleaned up," Charlie says, guiding him to the bathrooms. Cas tilts his head.

 

"Why are we talking about my brother?"

 

"Figure of speech, kiddo."

 

"Oh."

****

 

 

 

 


End file.
